


Dr. Killua Zoldyck, D & S

by weeblovingweeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gon Freecs, Dentistry, Face-Fucking, I don't regret it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Top Killua Zoldyck, absolutely a violation of some doctor code, don’t try this with your dentist, this is dentist porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeblovingweeb/pseuds/weeblovingweeb
Summary: It's no secret that Gon Freecss hates going to the dentist. It's why he's avoided it for most of his life. But, when his wisdom teeth start hurting, he can't avoid it any longer, and receives a recommendation for Dr. Killua Zoldyck, DDS.Gon was sure that he was going to get his wisdom teeth removed. So why did he end up getting a cavity filled instead?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 49
Kudos: 165
Collections: Sin x Bin





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to be minding your own business, scrolling through the Hunter X Hunter tag, and you happen to see multiple dentist porn fics, no, you are not mistaken. In fact, you've found a happy accident, stumbling upon a lovely little corner of the AO3 Killugon tag in which me and my friends decided that dentists are sexy, and there should be more dentist porn in the world.
> 
> You're welcome.

Gon had always hated the dentist. To him, it was an unnecessary pain, something he tried to avoid if he could. Unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid it any longer. His wisdom teeth, which had grown in a while ago, were starting to bother him. Well, bother was putting it lightly. _They really fucking hurt_. So, after asking his friend Leorio for a recommendation for a dentist, Gon called, making an appointment for the first time he could get.

Today was that day. Getting up and out the door for his 10am appointment with _Dr. Zoldyck_ , Gon dragged his feet all the way into the pristine waiting room. Well, until he actually _met_ Dr. Zoldyck.

Fuck, he was hot. 

Dr. Zoldyck, or Killua, as Gon had learned from his rather narcissistic waiting room, stood at nearly six and a half feet tall, silver hair shining bright under fluorescent lighting and white medical coat doing a poor job of hiding rippling muscles.

Quite frankly, Gon couldn’t wait to get his fingers in his mouth.

“Gon Freecss? Are you coming?” 

He got up, grabbing his bag and heading back into the exam room. _I just might be_ , he thought with a smirk.

* * *

“So,” Dr. Zoldyck started, “you’re here about your wisdom teeth?”

Gon nodded. “Yeah. They’ve been in for a while, but they’ve started hurting pretty recently.”

The doctor nodded. “Alright. Let me take a look.”

Figuring that he wanted Gon to open his mouth and stick his tongue out, as that was what had happened whenever his general practitioner asked him to open his mouth, Gon did exactly that. However, Dr. Zoldyck must have been planning on pressing on Gon’s bottom row of teeth, as his thumb came down to rest firmly where they would have been. The spot that was currently being occupied by Gon’s tongue.

“Ah,” Dr. Zoldyck said, “I suppose this works as well.” He continued to put pressure on Gon’s tongue, opening his mouth more and more. Gon shivered at the action, feeling a spark go through his entire body. “That’s it, you’re doing great. Keep that mouth open for me.” 

Oh hell, Gon was hard. 

“I see what you’re talking about. Your gums look a little inflamed, it must be painful.” He moved his finger over one of Gon’s wisdom teeth, featherlight touches just barely stroking the pink gums. “Bear with me for a second, I’m just going to lightly apply a little bit of pressure—”

Gon jolted. “ _Ahhn! Fuck, take it out!_ ”

Dr. Zoldyck flinched. Just the slightest movement, but Gon saw it. Clearing his throat, he quickly recovered. “Ahem. Sorry about that. Would you say you have a low pain tolerance?”

Gon wanted to see just how far he could push it. “I actually don’t mind a bit of pain, _Dr. Zoldyck_.”

For just a moment, once again, Gon saw the doctor flinch. His suspicions were confirmed. One way or another, Gon knew that he was going to fuck this dentist.

* * *

Once the doctor, or Killua, as Gon had started calling him in his head, had explained the process and their plan for his wisdom teeth, Gon was given the choice between localized numbing or the full spread of drugs, the latter having the option to render him unconscious during the surgery. Desperate to prove his earlier claim to the doctor, Gon had chosen to just go with localized numbing.

“Okay Gon,” Killua said, quickly injecting the novocaine into his gums. “Can you feel when I do this?” His question was accompanied with a quick push of his fingers into his gums, moving his hand as a whole further into his mouth. _God, I wish_ , Gon thought. He couldn’t speak, Killua’s fingers still inhabiting the space in his mouth, so he shook his head, tongue brushing up against the gloved fingers in his mouth.

This time, not only was Gon rewarded with a shiver from Killua, he also saw the faintest spark of a blush creep its way across his cheeks and up to his ears. “Ahem! Okay.” Killua took a quick step back, wiping his hands together. “Right, then, let’s get started.” 

“Wait!” Gon yelled out, thinking only of his lust, which was manifesting itself as an extreme tightening in the front of his pants.

Killua looked over. “Yes, Gon? We’re about to start. Is it important?” His tone claimed innocence, a genuine curiosity, but Gon knew better. _He fucking knew_.

“Yes,” Gon nodded. “It’s urgent. Can I talk to you, uhh, _privately_ for a second?”

Killua’s eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch, then settled into an expression Gon hadn’t seen before, a cocky sort of confidence that was doing absolutely nothing to help Gon’s aching cock. 

Nodding to his assistants and the other nurses in the room, Killua led them out of the room, and in a subtle move that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Gon, swiftly locked the door. 

“Now,” Killua started, removing his gloves. “What was it that you needed, Gon?”

_It’s now or never_ , Gon thought. Taking a breath, he decided to ask outright. “Do you want to fuck me, Dr. Zoldyck?”

To the credit of his bluntness, Killua looked genuinely surprised. However, he had recovered just as quickly as before. Smirking, he started making his way over to Gon, still sitting in the exam chair. “Such a filthy mouth, hm?” He mused, eyes flashing predatorily. “Let’s do something about that.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“W-what?” Gon asked, suddenly flustered.

Killua grabbed him under the chin harshly, tilting his chin up to join eyes of ice blue and soft brown. “You’ve been a fucking tease this entire appointment.” He said, grabbing Gon around his thin wrist and bringing the smaller man’s hand to the front of his slacks. Gon flushed a bright pink as he felt Killua’s hard cock standing proudly, mentally attempting to calculate just how big he was. “You feel that, huh?” Killua teased, Gon nodding weakly. “This is your fucking fault, _take responsibility._ ” He released Gon’s wrist, turning to the cabinets and beginning to rummage inside.

Gon looked over at him, wide brown eyes flashing with arousal underneath thick black lashes. Seems like he would be coming after all. As he moved to unzip his jeans, Killua turned, catching his eye. “Oh no, no not yet,” he chastised, returning with what looked like a dental bib and three straps. 

Gon cocked his head, looking at Killua with curiosity. “Why do you have that stuff?” He asked honestly, a little uncertain. Killua simply smirked, moving to stand behind Gon still sitting on the exam chair. Swift, long fingers placed the bib over his chest, the strap coming around his neck to secure it on.

Okay, Gon was officially confused. _Why does he still have two others?_ Gon questioned mentally, attempting to turn around to see what the doctor was doing, but unable to see behind him.

“Can I see your hands for a second, Gon?” Killua moved around to the front of the chair, previously devilish look replaced with a kind smile. Though he truly was at a loss, Gon still compiled, helpfully placing each palm face up on the arm rests of the chair.

In a flash, the smug grin was back, a quick “good boy” muttered under his breath as he took the remaining two straps, placed them over Gon’s wrists and lower forearms, and tied his arms to the armrests. 

“Woah, Killua, what the hell?”

Killua frowned, _tsk_ ing as he leaned in close, face only inches away from Gon’s, who was sure his was a flushed and sweaty mess. “When you’re in my office,” he spat out, “when you’re in my chair, when you’re _at my mercy_ , you call me Dr. Zoldyck. Do you understand?”

Gon whimpered, a mix of arousal and anticipation fogging his brain.

“I said, _do you understand_?” Killua’s hands moved, the right gripping the top of Gon’s thigh, the left moving to loosely encircle his neck, squeezing gently. 

“Y-yes, Dr. Zoldyck, I understand.” Gon stuttered out, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as his cock throbbed painfully with his arousal. When Killua, _Dr. Zoldyck_ , Gon mentally reminded himself, actually touched him, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to last for very long.

“That’s a good boy, good job Gon.” He was rewarded with a hot tongue swiping across his lips, trailing its way to his ear, encircling the lobe and making him go crazy. “If you want to stop,” he heard whispered into his ear, the one that had been worshipped by Killua’s tongue only seconds before. “Just tell me, okay?”

Gon squirmed, trying to signal Killua to move back so he could look at him. Fortunately, he got the message. “Killua,” he breathed out, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed a bright pink, hair mussed. 

_Truly,_ Killua thought, _lust personified_. 

Gon continued in a soft voice. “I want this, I really do. So, please—”

He was cut off by a messy kiss from Killua. “Shit, Gon, you really have no idea how fucking hot you look right now, do you?”

Gon moaned, arms straining from their position, still tied down to the armrests. “Let me touch you, please?”

Killua ignored him, continuing his assault on bruised lips. He pulled back, surveying the panting, writing mess below him. “Gon….you look, _god_ , you look like a fucking slut right now.” The shorter man’s eyes widened in shock, but Killua felt it. The small twitch of Gon’s cock, right onto Killua’s knee—currently shoved between Gon's thighs, holding him up over the smaller man.

“You like it when I call you a slut? God, you’re so fucking needy. Wanting me to tell you about how badly you want to take my cock? How badly you want to come?”

A high pitched whine escaped Gon’s mouth, arousal and embarrassment twisting together to create the most beautiful melody that Killua had thought he’d ever heard. Something dark spiked in his gut, and he came up with an idea.

A truly twisted, dark, sadistic idea. He only hoped Gon would like it too. He racked his brain, desperately trying to come up with a safe word for the two of them to use if his idea became too much. Eyes flitting around the room, he finally found something suitable.

Killua quickly slipped back into his dominant personality. “That’s too bad, isn’t it? Because you’re not allowed to come until I tell you. If you do, I’ll punish you.”

Gon’s legs started twitching, clearly enthused by the idea. 

“You think you can do that? Control that slutty little body enough to be able to follow the rules?”

Nodding eagerly, Gon stuck his neck out, clearly trying to connect his lips to Killua’s once more. Chuckling lightly, Killua gave in, pressing uncharacteristically soft kisses onto Gon’s waiting mouth. “If it’s too much, Gon, say ‘floss’, okay?”

Killua pulled back, placing a gentle hand at the back of Gon’s neck and craning his face up towards his own.

“Okay,” Gon smiled, eyes sweet and filled with false innocence. “ _Now fucking get on with it already_.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to sin central i'll be your host

“Impatient little thing,” Killua muttered, grabbing Gon’s cheeks and squeezing them between his fingers, pulling him in for a bruising and sloppy kiss. His tongue darted out, sliding across Gon’s lips, forcing its entry. A brief but intense battle for dominance within the kiss ensued, Gon putting in a valiant effort but Killua ultimately having the upper hand. Killua slid his tongue across Gon’s teeth, his lips, his tongue, tasting him everywhere he could, savoring the feeling of his mouth on his and his body submitting for Killua, only Killua.

Not breaking their kiss, Killua slid his hands roughly under Gon’s shirt, large hands making their way across smooth, tan skin. Gon flinched, stomach muscles taught, and Killua could feel the outline of abs underneath his fingertips. Smirking, he let his hands explore higher and higher, stopping when he felt Gon’s nipples underneath his fingers.

“Anh, Killua!” Gon moaned, arms straining from their spot on the chair, clearly desperate to touch the man above him.

Killua pulled back from his assault on Gon’s lips, surveying the scene. Gon sat in his chair, cheeks flushed, pupils wide, hair tangled. His lips were swollen from Killua’s kisses, parted and shimmering with spit. His chest, which still featured Killua’s fingers, was currently heaving up and down, desperate for the breath stolen by Killua. “Gon,” Killua cooed. Suddenly, Killua’s fingers tightened, Gon’s nipples getting pinched between each thumb and forefinger.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Gon twitched, tears springing forth from his eyes and teeth biting down on his lip. From his spot in between Gon’s thighs, Killua could feel them shaking, could feel Gon’s cock straining desperately for any kind of friction. 

“I told you,” Killua tightened his fingers, drawing more shivers and twitches from Gon. “To,” tighten. “Call,” tighten. “Me,” tighten. “Dr. Zoldyck.” He finished, twisting his fingers the slightest bit. Gon was openly sobbing now, body pushed almost past the breaking point.

“Please,” Gon begged. “Please, please, _please_ , touch me! Please just touch me, Dr. Zoldyck!” 

“Shhh,” Killua cooed, pulling his hands out from underneath Gon’s shirt. He lifted his arm, gently brushing the backs of his fingers across Gon’s cheeks, wiping the tears away and trying not to let it turn him on even more. “That’s good, Gon. Don’t worry, I’ll touch you now, okay?”

Gon nodded, sniffing and looking up at Killua. “I don’t think I’m going to last very long.” He muttered under his breath, as Killua started unzipping his jeans and sliding them and his boxers down his hips.

“Wow,” Killua said simply, once Gon was naked from the waist down. “Look how hard you are.” He grinned, taking his index finger and gently sliding it along the underside of Gon’s cock. Gon opened his mouth to once again beg Killua to just do _something_ , but Killua beat him to it. “I know, I know, you want me to touch you. Who am I to say no to that?” And with that, he wrapped his fingers around Gon’s cock, one hand stroking lightly, the other coming up to play with his nipples once again over his shirt.

Gon could’ve sworn he saw stars. To finally be touched, after all that teasing, well, he was ready to cum that instant. He felt his thighs start to twitch, felt that telltale feeling in his stomach, and opened up his mouth to tell Killua that he was about to cum.

Killua, however, had other ideas.

Right before Gon could get the words out, Killua’s hands flew into action. The hand that was stroking Gon’s cock quickly gripped onto the base, the other hand moving to shove three fingers into his mouth.

“Mmph?” Gon tried to ask, clearly confused.

“Gon, _sweetheart_ , don’t you remember what I said? No coming until I say so.”

Clearly regretting agreeing to Killua’s idea, Gon started to squirm, tears streaming down his face as his thighs squeezed together in a pathetic attempt to get Killua’s hand to move. Killua was having none of it. Pulling his fingers out of Gon’s mouth, he gripped him around the neck, ice blue eyes narrowing and voice like a knife. “Use your fucking safe word.”

Gon, to his credit, glared right back. “Harder, _Killua_. Make it hurt.”

Eyes widening only for a fraction of a second, Killua stepped back, hands coming off of Gon and letting out a sigh. Calmly unzipping his pants, he looked at Gon with a shrug, pulling down his boxers to let his fully erect cock bounce free. “Fine,” he said, feigning disinterest. “But you asked for it.” 

Quickly he rushed forward, one knee coming between Gon’s bare thighs, the other perched high in the air as his foot came to rest on the arm rest, positioning his cock directly in front of Gon’s face. “Open wide!” He said cheerfully, grabbing his cock with his hand and shoving it into Gon’s waiting mouth, pushing himself all the way in. 

“Fuck, Gon,” he moaned, eyes closed in pure ecstasy. “Your mouth feels so fucking good.”

Under him, Gon was a hot mess. Nose shoved into white curls, Killua’s cock deep in his throat, tears in his eyes, and drool leaking out from the corners of his mouth. He loved it. He loved the feeling of Killua thrusting into him, using his body to get himself off. He loved the feeling of not being able to breathe, of being choked by the dick in his mouth, of being stretched to the limit. He loved the feeling of being at Killua’s mercy, of feeling those long fingers threading themselves into his hair and controlling head.

He loved it, and Killua knew. 

“How do you know how to suck cock so fucking well?” Killua asked, clearly not expecting an answer. He tightened his fingers in Gon’s hair, pulling his cock out of Gon’s mouth completely before shoving back in, moaning at the feeling. With each thrust, Gon’s body moved with the momentum, and Killua would be lying if he said that wasn’t turning him on even more. “God, Gon, you’re the perfect fucking slut, huh? All mine, too.” Killua tilted his head down, locking his eyes with Gon’s tear filled gaze. “I bet you love the fact that you’re in here, filled with my cock, and no one else in the office knows what’s going on. Would you like it if they walked in? Saw innocent little Gon Freecss getting his mouth fucked by his dentist? Saw how hard it made his cock to be used like a toy?”

Gon moaned, the sound muffled. Killua looked around the room, eyes lighting up when they landed on something behind the chair. “You’re doing perfectly, Gon, except for just one thing.”

Killua pulled out, Gon desperately gasping for air. Not bothering to pull or zip up his pants, he made his way to a cabinet, opening it and reaching inside. Closing the cabinet with a gentle kick, he made his way back to Gon, holding up his prize with a smile. “This,” he said, grinning, “this is what we’re missing.”

Gon’s eyes widened. In his hand, Killua was holding a mouth opener. “You’re a fucking depraved dentist.” Gon said, smirking. Killua returned the expression.

“You’re right. Now open up that pretty little mouth for me.”

Gon did as he was bid, hard plastic shoved between his cheeks. He moved his mouth around as best he could, trying to get used to the strange feeling. Killua smiled, admiring his handiwork. “Perfect. Mouth held open, arms tied down, pants off, Gon, you’re breathtaking. This….this is fucking hot.”

Killua resumed his position over Gon once more, cock poised in front of his mouth. “Open,” he said simply, once again pushing into the heat of his mouth. “Shit,” he breathed, “Gon. So good.”

Killua picked a rapid pace, pulling all the way out of Gon’s mouth before slamming himself back in again, cock hitting the back of Gon’s throat each time. 

Gon was barely holding himself together. His jaw hurt, his throat raw from Killua’s cock, and his own practically dripping with precum. His face was covered with dry tear tracks, and his scalp was sore where Killua’s iron like grip made itself at home. He wanted Killua inside of him, and he wanted it now. He started trying to talk, to let Killua know that he wanted to be fucked, but with his cock still in his mouth, it was just coming out as muffled sounds.

“Shit, Gon, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum right now.” Killua groaned. “Alright,” he pulled out once more, Gon again panting and trying to catch his breath, now having a significantly harder time due to the mouth opener. Killua grinned, predatory look blanketed by a fake grin. “Time to fuck you into next week.”

Gon knew it wasn’t possible, but he could’ve sworn his dick got even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of people that have told me they wanna fuck their dentist after reading this-

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this means that I want to fuck my dentist, you may be right.


End file.
